


森林里的巴恩斯

by YeXiRong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform, 童话风
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeXiRong/pseuds/YeXiRong
Summary: 如果你在森林醒来的时刻仔细听的话，会在风中捕捉到各种绯闻。小甜饼，一发完结。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	森林里的巴恩斯

布鲁克林镇有一条传言，每天下午五点十分是森林醒来的时刻。

这是冬天刚刚结束不久的时候，春天刚露了个头，嫩芽才怯怯地大着胆子从泥土中向外张望，山雀们虚着嗓子试探地发出鸣叫。山里安静极了，靴子踩在树枝落叶上发出的“咯吱”声清晰可闻。

也许是因为有了这个声音的陪伴，又或许是因为这个穿着冬靴的男人看起来太过温和无害，四周的逐渐吵闹了起来。很快不同鸟儿们的鸣叫就汇集在了一处，吵吵嚷嚷，热闹极了。男人揉了揉发红的鼻头，深吸了一口，让凉气在他的五脏六腑里打了个转，然后慢慢呼了出来，在他眼前凝聚成一团雾气。他放慢了脚步，将肩上的画板向上提了提，水蓝色的眼眸四下打量着。

这是一处极好的取景地，史蒂夫从来没有和其他人提起过，这里风景开阔，又正好朝南，对这个地处北端的小镇来说意味着一年四季都有足够的光线。他可是把整座山来来回回翻遍了才找到了这么一处理想地的。这里不在那条只由石头铺成的小径上，得穿过一大片野草，矮木丛，和一截断木才能看到这一片裸露的岩石。大小刚好足够让他放下画架和他的大背包，空余的地方也只是够他坐下休息一会儿而已，但史蒂夫却对此满足不已。

从这里看下去，整个城镇近在眼前：柏油马路贴合着山丘起起伏伏；远处的楼房在山上依次排开，鳞次栉比；再远一些，有着大片大片的开阔草场的是农场；最远处的山头上是整个国家第二大的天文观测中心，当然，从这个距离看过去并不能看出来其规模，只有那个放着巨型天文望远镜的圆形建筑仍旧清晰可见。

史蒂夫完成画作的速度非常快，剩下的时间足够让他再欣赏一会儿夕阳下的美景。他喜欢看夕阳一点点照过来，将整个城镇都染上一层安宁的颜色。他坐在岩石上，万千景色一股脑涌入他的眼中，混合着凉风让他很快就彻底放松了下来。

或许是因为脑子里那些乱七八糟的事情都被眼前的景色安抚，史蒂夫能更好地听见森林里的声音了。虫鸣伴着鸟叫，还有其他一些诸如松鼠之类的动物发出的细碎的声音。史蒂夫看了一眼表，五点十分。森林醒来了吗？他这样想着，却又不禁被自己幼稚的想法逗笑，一个人自顾自笑了起来。

“他笑了！啊啊！他笑了！山姆你看到了吗看到了吗看到了吗！”巴基疯狂扒拉着蹲在自己身边的好友，山姆，全然不顾对方扑棱这两只翅膀疯狂挣扎的动静，一股脑在对方耳边念叨着，“他真好看啊！太好看了！怎么会这么好看！”巴基略微有些尖锐的爪子揪着山姆的羽毛，不停晃动着。山姆咬牙切齿地反抗者这只混球松鼠，“你他妈！给老子！松手！”然而满心满眼都只装了帅哥的巴基完全顾不上自己快把山姆一只翅膀拽秃的事实，仍旧只是拽着他晃。

山姆在头昏脑涨和松鼠为造成的阵痛之间想着，自己当初就不该嘴贱去跟这只天杀的红松鼠提什么最近有个火辣的男人天天来森林里画画这事儿，不然也不至于从那一天开始，到现在为止整整二十七天，每天都要被他折磨得半死。

史蒂夫听到了身后的动静，扭过头来想一看究竟。这片森林被保护的很好，时不时能见到野兔，松鼠，甚至是鹿等各种小动物。但每次他想仔细看一眼的时候，往往都只能瞧见一个毛绒绒的屁股以掩耳不及盗铃之势窜进草丛中。令他惊喜的是，这次他终于有机会看见一只异常大胆的红松鼠和一只美洲夜鹰。尽管场面看起来略显暴力——那只红松鼠正揪着美洲夜鹰的翅膀，但史蒂夫仍不由觉得他们太可爱了。而在看到他之后，这只松鼠缓缓放开了美洲夜鹰的翅膀，并且缓缓用小爪子理了理自己胸前的毛发，然后一动不动地盯着自己看。史蒂夫觉得自己可能还是吓到它们了，于是他不动声色地移开了自己的视线，假装在看红松鼠背后的……青苔。接着又慢慢转过身体，假装什么也没发生过一般，继续自己的画作。

巴基缓缓放下自己两只不知所措的爪子，开始后知后觉地懊恼自己刚刚做了一件蠢事。而山姆？巴基永远忠诚又贴心的挚友，山姆，此刻已经笑得直不起腿了。他用翅膀疯狂捶着树枝，眼泪都要飙出来了，尖尖的喙都要合不拢，一双圆溜溜的眼睛此刻只剩下一条缝，完全没有注意到他旁边的巴基黑着脸，小小的爪子攥成了拳头。巴基被山姆晃得上下颠簸，精心打理过的毛发上更是落上了叶子。他实在忍无可忍，干脆利落地一拳打在山姆的胸口，趁他被打懵的这一刻，伸出左爪拽住了山姆的翅膀，将他从树枝上甩了出去。

假装在画画却实则竖着耳朵听着背后的动静的史蒂夫此刻听到一声颇为凄惨的“嘎——”声，然后就看到一个灰扑扑的团子擦着自己的脸飞了出去。又过片刻后，那团子折返了回来，这次的姿势就好看了很多，所以史蒂夫轻而易举就认出了这个不明飞行物就是大概三分钟之前自己看到的，那只和松鼠打架的美洲夜鹰。

美洲夜鹰不仅没有害怕这个人类的样子，甚至还冲自己叫了两声。随后他又听到背后传来一串“吱吱”的叫声。那声音很明显属于一只松鼠。史蒂夫终于禁不住诱惑，回头看了一眼，发现松鼠正站在树梢上，直立站着，好像正跟那只夜鹰有来有往地吵着架。

史蒂夫想的没错，巴基和山姆确实是在吵架，只是可怜的史蒂夫并不能听懂他们在吵什么。不过巴基此刻非常庆幸这个迷人的男性人类并不能听懂自己一连串不带重样的脏话。史蒂夫迅速给画板换了张纸，匆匆将眼前这神奇的一幕画了下来，积累用作素材。

天很快黑了下来，尽管史蒂夫很舍不得离开这两只有趣的小动物，但是他必须要走了。晚上的山路很不好走，也没什么灯光，这两天还下了雨，路也十分泥泞。史蒂夫一边叹息一边恋恋不舍地收好了自己的画板。

巴基看着史蒂夫离开的背影，发出了悲伤的叹息。山姆翻了个白眼：“至于吗？他明天也会来的。”巴基低喃着说：“可是这两天路上不好走，我好担心他啊。”山姆忍不住跳起来啄了他一下：“他是个成年男性了！很大只的成年男性！你不是成天都在盯着他的胸看吗！”巴基瞪了山姆一眼，威胁地挥了挥自己的爪子，但却没有和山姆继续争执。他只是默默蹿到了一旁的树上，跟着史蒂夫一起往山下走去。

刚开始史蒂夫并没有太在意树丛里传来的声音，这里的小动物太多了，经常都会有这样悉悉索索的动静。但是很快的，史蒂夫就注意到这个声音仿佛一直在跟着自己。他停下了脚步回头看去，便看到那只可爱的松鼠正不远不近地跟着他。史蒂夫忍不住“噢”了一声。他又试着往前走了两步，那声音果然如影随形，回头去看，松鼠还在。史蒂夫没忍住笑出了声，他走到那只松鼠面前，蹲下身看着它圆圆的大眼睛：“你是来送我的吗？”

巴基在史蒂夫朝自己走来的那一刻就愣住了，大脑一片空白，不知该做什么。当史蒂夫问他话的时候，他也没听清对方到底说了什么——那双比天空还澄净蓝眼睛夺走了他全部的注意力。所以他也没来得及对史蒂夫的问话给出任何回应。等他反应过来的时候，史蒂夫已经继续向前走了，于是他又继续匆匆忙忙跟了上去。

往常的巴基其实也会跟着史蒂夫，但从来没有贴的这么近过，所以直到今天他才意识到，这个男人连走路的姿势都辣极了！巴基就这么神魂颠倒地一路跟着史蒂夫回了家。当史蒂夫开门的时候才意识到自己居然被一只松鼠尾随了，他问：“所以，你是跟了我一路吗？”当然没有得到任何回应，好笑的同时史蒂夫内心永远童真的一面冒出了一个念头：它是真的很喜欢我。不忍心就这样当着它的面关上门的史蒂夫留着门，打算从家里搜刮出一些能为给松鼠的食物。

然而另一边巴基看着半敞着的门，非常自觉地将它当成了邀请的信号，大摇大摆走进了史蒂夫的房间里。这个房间非常符合巴基一直以来的想象——干净，充满阳光——尽管是夕阳——稍微有点来自单身画家的凌乱，但总的来说有种家的温馨。巴基不由自主放松下来，火速将最后一点谨小慎微抛在了脑后，利落地蹿上了史蒂夫的书桌。

不难想见，当史蒂夫终于翻出了一些坚果，正准备喂给那只小松鼠，却一转头就发现它一直都在自己背后时的震惊。当他看见巴基那理所当然的样子时，顿时失笑。他将手中的坚果放在巴基面前。

巴基看着面前的一大堆坚果，有些不好意思地挠了挠脸，矜持又小心地吃了起来——当然，在史蒂夫看来这是来自野生动物的警觉。史蒂夫看了小松鼠一会儿，发现它只是享用了自己拿出来的一小部分，他眨了眨眼睛，问：“你不想把这些拿走吗？”巴基犹豫了一会儿——他当然是愿意外带的，但是那样会不会显得他太能吃了？而且他还想在跟史蒂夫待一会儿呢。于是他原地转了两个圈，往史蒂夫面前又凑了凑，站起来叽叽喳喳解释了半天自己的意愿。史蒂夫没听懂，只是困惑地看着它。他俩就这样四目相对良久，直到史蒂夫发现这个小家伙没有要走的意思。他耸了耸肩，最终还是没忍住摸了摸松鼠那毛茸茸的脑袋：“我要去洗个澡，你自己待一会儿好吗？”

洗澡？自己待一会儿？巴基很想大声抗议然后跟着史蒂夫去浴室，但是可惜他只是一只毛茸茸的松鼠，并不能想史蒂夫表达自己的意愿。不过，他打量了一下整个房间，空气中充满了史蒂夫的气息，能在这里呆一会儿似乎也不错。

于是当史蒂夫去洗澡的时候，巴基趁机在整个房间里肆意打滚着，尽情呼吸着史蒂夫房间里的气息——那是由弥留的烤面包香，松木香氛蜡烛，史蒂夫的海盐味沐浴露，以及颜料组成的味道。它代表着史蒂夫的一切。巴基懒洋洋地趴在沙发上，他太喜欢这一切了，使他难得地觉得安全。他当然喜欢森林，那样的生活充满不同的乐趣，他可以跟那只美洲夜鹰吵架，隔壁的黑寡妇蜘蛛虽然十分危险，但却是个很好的朋友，一直在鼓励自己追求史蒂夫，她的男朋友，另一只夜鹰，则是个没什么原则的鸟……但是史蒂夫很不一样，他让巴基想起来冬天温暖的树洞，但却没有那么多担忧——自己的松果不会被别的松鼠偷走，也不会遇上那些他打不过的天敌，也没有那些爱抢别人食物的混蛋。

最重要的是，史蒂夫从来不会伤害任何小动物。他从第一次见史蒂夫的时候就知道了。那天有一头不知深浅的小鹿想要钻过某家的栅栏去吃人类种好的草莓，但是却被铁丝网缠住了腿，它虽然挣扎了出来，但是铁丝网同样刺进了它的肉里。史蒂夫就是那个时候出现的，他帮小鹿取出了铁丝网，甚至还给了它新鲜的草莓。那个时候巴基就喜欢上了史蒂夫那温暖的笑容。不过这是独属于他自己的小秘密，连山姆都不知道。

巴基在史蒂夫家呆了很久，直到太阳完全消失不见才恋恋不舍地将剩下的坚果打包好离开。史蒂夫给他开的门，在他回头看的时候，还挥了挥手，跟他说：“明天见。”嘴里塞满东西的巴基不方便说话，只能摇了摇尾巴，表示明天见。

从那天起，史蒂夫还是照旧上山画画，只是身边总是会多一只小松鼠的陪伴。最开始这只小松鼠只是偶尔会跑到他的腿边讨几颗松果。后来巴基胆子越来越大，蹿上了史蒂夫的画架，在他的画作上面留下一些自己原创的痕迹。史蒂夫从来不因为这个生气，甚至会大笑着摸他的头。再后来，巴基甚至会理直气壮地蹿到史蒂夫身上，甚至是在史蒂夫的兜帽里打个盹。不过每天雷打不动的一件事就是巴基每天傍晚都会跟着史蒂夫回家，大吃大喝一顿——是的没错，我们的小松鼠已经迅速将“矜持”，“循序渐进”，“稳重”等词抛在了脑后，享受起了人类的供奉，直到太阳完全下山才离开。

这样的日子过了三个多月，史蒂夫已经续租了两次这间房，那个完美位置已经快要没有可以画的东西了，远景画成了近景，近景画成了特写，小镇全貌成了周围的住宅区，又成了那条小径，再成某颗极具特色的树，又成路边不知名的紫色野花……史蒂夫有点苦恼，他想换个位置，但是又担心巴基会找不到他。于是当这天晚上巴基临走的时候，史蒂夫有些犹豫地告诉巴基：“嘿，小家伙，明天我想换个位置，你会找不到我吗？”

巴基愣住了，他从来没考虑过这个问题，他来自森林，生活即使充满了各种挑战，但总体来说是一成不变的，然而对于人类来说，事情总是在变化的。巴基有些失落，他有些担心史蒂夫会等不到他能变成人形的那一天就搬走。他一下急得快哭了，只是冲着史蒂夫一顿叽叽喳喳乱叫，原本已经跨出房间的爪子收了回来，抓着史蒂夫的裤脚就往上爬。史蒂夫被巴基的反应吓坏了，他早怀疑巴基能听懂他在说什么，但是巴基从来没有对任何事情有过如此强烈的反应。于是他又急忙保证巴基，他明天还是会到同一个地方去找他玩儿的。

他完全不懂我的担心！巴基绝望地想到。

史蒂夫好容易将巴基安抚下来，他以为巴基今天晚上会呆一晚上，但是出乎他的意料，巴基仍旧离开了，尽管史蒂夫能从他离开的步伐中感受到他的不舍，甚至有更深的感受。史蒂夫甩了甩头，将这个过于童话的念头从自己脑海里赶了出去。

第二天巴基一副恹恹的样子，甚至在山姆来骚扰他的时候都没有什么大反应。

山姆被这样陌生的好友吓到了，用自己的喙啄着巴基，“巴恩斯你是认真的吗？你就真的这么喜欢那个人类吗？”巴基躺在史蒂夫的背包上，翻了个白眼，闷闷说：“你什么都不知道，别烦我了。”山姆站在他旁边，严肃地问：“你真的想好了？”巴基点了点头：“我爱你们，也爱森林，可是……我想他就是我想找的归宿。”山姆点了点头：“好吧，你是我的朋友，只要你是真的想好了，我会支持你的。”巴基扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个微笑：“谢了，兄弟。”

史蒂夫用余光看着巴基，手上随便涂抹着自己也不知道是什么的线条，有些担心巴基。

第二天，令他更担心的事情发生了，巴基没有来他俩的“约会地点”——这是他和好友托尼聊天的时候对方给起的名字。如果不是山姆还是过来打了个招呼的话，他可能真的要担心死了。当他问山姆巴基是不是还好的时候，只得到了山姆在他手上的两下轻啄。

第三天，巴基还是没出现，第四天也没有……

就这样整整一个星期过去了，巴基再也没出现，只有山姆每天来打个招呼，然后又匆匆离开。史蒂夫企图寻找巴基，但是森林太大了，史蒂夫一直没能找到那只特殊的松鼠。也许他永远不会来了，史蒂夫失落地想，再留三天，如果三天之后还见不到巴基的话，就退房离开。史蒂夫咬咬牙下定决心。

第二天，巴基还是没出现，史蒂夫开始收拾一些不常用的东西；又过了一天，史蒂夫将自己囤着没洗的衣物全都塞进了洗衣机了；最后一天，史蒂夫基本清空了食品柜里所有的食物，但没动那两袋松鼠粮。史蒂夫在床上坐了很久，仔细回忆着过去三个月发生的各种事情。那些事情太过美好，像是一头扎进了一个童话梦一样。可惜梦要醒了。

史蒂夫一直坐到过了零点，他从手机里找出房东的电话，犹豫着要不要将短信发出去。这时门口却传来了敲门声。

史蒂夫有些疑惑，他在这里没有熟识的人，房东更不会半夜一点跑来这间离镇子足有三十分钟路程的屋子。但是似乎在冥冥之中，他有种奇怪的预感，总觉得门外站着的是一个他认识，甚至是非常熟悉的人。他的胃被提到了半空中，胸口像是有颗充满氢气的气球。他走过去打开了门。

门外站着一个面容陌生的男子，深色的头发，绿色的大眼睛，紧张地看着他。史蒂夫似乎一瞬间就确定了对方的身份。

巴基看着史蒂夫，舔了舔嘴唇，“我叫巴基，你认识我的。”史蒂夫瞬间笑了起来，多日以来高悬的心放下来，他整个人似乎重新从泥泞的泥潭里站了出来，重新回归干燥温暖的地面。他大笑着拥抱巴基：“是的，我认识你。”

-【END】-

小彩蛋：  
没有爱情驱动的山姆在四个月后才能成功化形，而在学会化形之后的第一件事，就是跑到好友和他男朋友的家里大吃一顿。他不仅吃掉了巴基的曲奇饼干，也吃掉了史蒂夫的苹果派。而且就算是吃掉了这样多的东西也没有阻止他在史蒂夫面前将巴基的暗恋史掀了个底儿掉。虽然最后被巴基威胁，但山姆仍旧觉得这一切值得了。


End file.
